


Who Says You Can't Love Yourself?

by Finsu (Awesome_PieSauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_PieSauce/pseuds/Finsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Hetalia Kink Meme -<br/>"I've seen fills about Americanest, and Englandcest (as in like, clone/clone or something like that), why not Aussie-cest?<br/>Bonuses<br/>Bonus 1 - Original!Australia bottoms<br/>Bonus 2 - Rutting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says You Can't Love Yourself?

It was a dry, hot night out in Alice Springs where Australia decided to stay outside in nothing but his khaki shorts. The moon was high up in the air, the stars twinkling magnificently and a slight breeze was rolling by. Australia breathed in, the smell of dirt and koala filling his nostrils. Bruce was asleep atop of his lap, the normally pissy koala snoring slightly.  
  
Blinking sleepily, Australia reached for another VB out of the eski sitting next to him. But he wasn't all that shocked when all he grabbed was a handful of ice. Swearing silently, the tanned nation looked over his lawn chair into the blue and white cooler, seeing nothing but ice and water in the bottom. Leaning back into his chair, Australia decided to take a quick kip right there even though his house was only a few metres behind him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Australia drifted off in the blackness of the night.  
  
\---  
  
Australia jerked awake when something scratched at his leg. He kicked out in instinct, hitting the koala. When he noticed Bruce, he quickly picked the small animal up, apologising profusely to him. Bruce only scratched his face and wriggled out his arms, racing up the nearest tree and glaring at him.  
  
Australia hissed in pain and brought a hand up to his cheek, it coming back with blood on it. He crouched next to his eski, opening it, intending on splashing his face with the icy water. Before he could submerge his cupped hands into the water, a rough hand caressed his face, another coming and wiping the cuts with a cool, wet cloth.  
  
Australia frowned. When did New Zealand get here? Rather, why was he here? He stood up and turned around to face a mirror. His reflection smiled charmingly and wiped the last bit of blood off his cheek. This was no reflection. No, it was a dream.  
  
“G’day Australia.” Yep. This was definitely a dream.  
  
“I'm dreaming.” Australia said, stepping backwards away from himself.  
  
“You're... What the hell?” His eyes widened. This man was a spitting image of Australia, only he was wearing a suit shirt and slacks. His green tie hung loosely over his shoulders and the first four buttons were undone on the shirt. He was also lacking the band-aid the island nation usually sported.  
  
The man in question nodded, grinning lopsidedly at him. “I'm you. But you can just call me Jett.” He introduced himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You'll need to know that, you'll be screaming it later.” He added, a sly grin crossing his face, relishing in the dark red blush that tainted the other Aussie's skin. So he was a full body blusher? Jett made note of that for later.  
  
“I'm dreaming. This is all a dream.” Australia kept repeating to himself as if that would make it true. Jett smiled alluringly. “Well if it's just a dream, then why don't you just let loose?” He suggested, stepping closer to the tanned Aussie, the latter stepping back. His back hit the tree Bruce was in and he stared, slightly wide-eyed at Jett.  
  
“Haven't you ever wondered whether you were a good root or not?” He asked, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. Australia pondered for a moment. He had, actually, wondered whether he was good or not, but he wasn't just about to have sex with himself. “Bu-Bugger off.” He hiccuped, the beer starting to take action. He hadn't had many cans, but it was enough to make him slightly disorientated. “Also,” Jett added, ignoring Australia's last comment. “It's a dream isn't it?”  
  
Australia paused, thinking it over and Jett, noticing it, felt this as one step closer to sex.  
  
“It has been a while…” Australia muttered and Jett smirked, moving closer to his counterpart, putting his hands on either side of the tree. They were eye to eye, none speaking. The only noise was the slight rustle of leaves as Bruce moved around. Australia contemplated it again, before agreeing. Sex was sex, no matter whom it was with. Jett decided that the only way to get his consent was to convince him. So he kissed Australia hard. Australia responded quickly, moving his hands to his hips.  
  
It was all teeth and tongue as the Aussies kissed roughly. Jett used one hand to run through his hair, and the other gripped the tree hard. They were pressed flush against each other. They couldn't get enough of one another, devouring each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues. The only noises now were the sounds of the two men breathing heavily.  
  
Australia grinded up into Jett and the latter groan, moving his hips against Australia's.  
  
Australia decided he needed more so he broke away from Jett’s mouth only to breathe, “alright,” trying to catch his breath. Jett smirked widely and picked him up with incredible strength, putting Australia over his shoulder and moving back to the house. Pushing the door open with his side, Jett made his way to the bedroom. It was considerably hotter inside the house, not that they cared. Jett toed his shoes off at the door before walking into Australia's bedroom.  
  
Australia was feeling nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex with a man, he’s had plenty of experience, both with men and women. But he was going to have sex with himself. Who wouldn't be nervous?  
  
Jett threw Australia on the bed, him bouncing up a bit. Jett climbed atop Australia and they resumed kissing, although more soft now, taking it slower. Australia hooked a leg around Jett’s, pressing up, trying to find friction. Jett pulled away, his breath hitching and his lips attached to Australia's neck, finding his sweet spot, knowing every sensitive area on his body that can drive him crazy. He nibbled and sucked, determined to leave a mark, before travelling downwards.  
  
Australia's breath hitched when he felt Jett’s hot breath over his clothed erection. He felt his shorts being tugged downwards, and he lifted up to help Jett. He felt his boxer being pulled down aswell, and excitement swelled inside his chest.  
  
Jett marvelled the throbbing cock, running a finger up the shaft, receiving a shudder in response. He wrapped his hand around the bottom and gave a quick stoke upwards, making Australia gasp out in pleasure. Jett felt his own dick twitch in anticipation and he continued to jerk Australia off, running a thumb over the head, smearing his pre-cum. His hand moved slightly faster. Australia bucked upwards into his hand, gasping and groaning.  
  
“I'm… I'm going to—“ Australia panted and Jett knew exactly what he was talking about, so he took his hand away completely, Australia mewling desperately for contact. Jett unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor along with his tie. Australia reached down and tugged Jett’s pants down, reaching into Jett’s underwear, wrapping his calloused fingers around his cock.  
  
Jett wriggled off his pants and underwear, hovering over Australia. Australia stroked him slowly but surely as Jett shut his eyes, leaning heavily on his elbows. He twisted his hand at the head, squeezing slightly before bringing his hand back down again. Jett panted his name, obviously liking it, thrusting into Australia's hand. Australia brought his other hand to play with his balls, and Jett groaned. It wasn't just Jett who knew Australia's weak spots, Australia also knew Jett’s by default.  
  
He stroked faster, eyes trained on the identical man above him. Who knew he would be so submissive to himself? Australia knew every secret, every weak spot, insecurities, everyone he's ever had (and wants to have) sex with. This was intimate in more ways than one.  
  
Soon enough Jett moaned loudly, announcing that he was going to orgasm, and Australia picked up the pace. Though Jett removed Australia's hand. Australia looked up at Jett, green eyes meeting green and Jett flipped him over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blades.  
  
Australia raised his backside off the bed, shaking it a bit, and Jett snickered at his antics. He ran his hands over Australia's taut ass, “I didn't know I had such a sexy ass.” He murmured, Australia humming in response. Jett brought his fingers around to Australia's mouth, pushing them in. Australia swirled his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. Jett brought them back out with a small pop and without warning, pushed two into Australia.  
  
Australia gasped, tensing up. He had only ever topped before, never bottomed so he was new to this feeling. “Relax…” Jett whispered to him and Australia shifted, still feeling uncomfortable. Jett slowly curled his fingers, bringing them slowly out, so that only the tips were inside the heat. He pushed back in, scissoring slightly, and Australia gasped partly in pain and mostly in pleasure, relaxing slightly. Jett took this as a sign and he started to pump his fingers in and out of Australia, the latter making such noises Jett never thought he could.  
  
When Jett thought he had stretched Australia out enough, he positioned himself at his entrance, and was about to push in when Australia quickly stopped him. “I have lube wait.” He said frantically said, not wanting it to hurt. He reached out to his bedside table, digging his hand in the drawers, re-emerging with a small bottle. “Here.” He said, handing it to him and Jett smiled, taking it and slicking his cock with the cool gel.  
Jett repositioned himself up against Australia's entrance, before pushing in slowly.  
  
The Aussie beneath gasped in pain, not realising how big his own member was. Jett grabbed Australia's hips, pushing in more until he was halfway in, then staying still, waiting for Australia to relax and get used to the feeling of something so big filling him up.  
  
Australia, biting his lip, nodded slowly, his cheek pressed into the mattress. Jett let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and began to move slowly. Australia shuddered, clenching the sheets. As Jett picked up the pace, Australia slowly became undone.  
  
Australia groaned and gasped Jett’s name as he thrust faster into his tight hole. Jett reached around with one hand and played with his nipples, loving the reactions he was getting. Australia panted, gripping the sheets tightly, before biting on the pillow to muffle a loud groan as he saw stars.  
  
Jett was losing himself in the pleasure, pounding as hard and fast as he could, Australia thrusting back into Jett only intensified the pleasure. He groaned, panting as he buried himself into Australia. He trailed his hands to Australia's throbbing cock, giving it quick but pleasurable strokes. Australia moaned loudly, the pleasure building up even more as he was getting stimulated. "There! Oh yes there!" He shouted.  
  
A layer of sweat covered both panting men. The heat of the summer night only increased the steaminess of the sex they were having. "Jett... Oh God Jett I'm close.” Australia panted, groaning again as Jett continued to stroke him into orgasm. Soon enough, Australia tensed beneath him, spattering into Jett’s hand, shuddering and gasping, thrusting back into Jett one last time.  
  
Jett groaned loudly as Australia tensed around him, that one feat being the action that tipped him over the edge. He stilled, spilling his seed into Australia. He pulled out, leaning down and planting a kiss onto Australia's back before collapsing next to the Aussie.  
  
Australia rolled onto his side, looking at Jett, who was on his stomach. Jett turned his head to face him. “How the fuck do you still have that Band-Aid on your nose?” He asked slowly, dumbfounded. Australia smiled, shrugging.  
  
He shifted, moving closer to Jett, wrapping an arm around him, his tiredness catching up with him, trying to keep awake. “You can go to sleep Oz.” Jett murmured but Australia just shook his head.  
  
“I don't want to wake up and find that this was just a dream.”  
  
Jett smiled sadly, before placing a soft kiss on his lovers lips. Australia kissed back but as soon as it was started, Jett pulled back. “I love you, just remember that.” He said, and Australia struggled to keep his eyes open, but Jett just hugged Australia close to him, tangling their legs together. Australia drifted off again because of the warmth radiating from Jett.  
  
\---  
  
Australia woke with a throbbing back pain, in his own bed. He wondered where he was for a second before he remembered, turning around, hopeful, but his heart dropped when he saw the other side of his bed empty.  
  
He lifted the blanket to find that he was naked. That wasn't unusual. Australia normally slept naked. “Did I just have a wank?” He asked the quiet morning. He stood, his back protesting and Australia immediately grabbed at his tail bone, hissing in pain.  
  
He pulled on his shorts, deciding to go commando, and walked out into the hallway, looking to see if Jett’s shoes were at his bedroom door, which they weren't. That confirmed his suspicions that it was just a dream. He breathed out a sigh and walked out into the living area. It was only seven in the morning and it already felt like his feet were melting into the tiles.  
  
Australia went into his kitchen, intending on getting some frozen peas when he saw his reflection in the freezer. There were the scratches from Bruce, and a dark purple mark lying on the base of his neck.  
  
“I suppose I should let Bruce back in…” He murmured, shaking his head, moving towards the door. He opened it, calling out for the koala.  
  
Bruce came racing back inside, going over to its water bowl and drinking heavily. Australia felt bad that he didn’t let the poor animal inside last night. He shut the front door, planning to turn his air-conditioner on when he spotted a bright yellow sticky note on the screen door. Australia grabbed it, reading the messy, chicken scrawl.  
  
 _It wasn't a dream._  
 _-Jett_


End file.
